


Mine Alone

by Zeck143



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Caves, Darkness, Fluff and Angst, Glow worms, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Poisoning, Sharky being a dork, Suggestive Themes, Violence, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeck143/pseuds/Zeck143
Summary: On a mission, the deputy gets caught between a rock and a hard place, quite literally. They need to work find their way out with some rather unstable help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deputy will have they/them pronouns to make it easier on the audience. Some people might see them as male, some others as female.

     Compared to all other missions, this was to be the easiest. That’s what the idea was, anyways. A quick end to all the madness. Since the beginning, it had been a shit show with the Peggies, the Heralds, the warfare. Once the mission was complete and the Outpost was taken over the pieces were supposed to fall right into place, taking back a main foothold and throwing a wrench into the Herald's plans. Then again, nothing was ever that simple in Hope County.

     “They’ve hold themselves up in the abandoned mines in the mountainside. For the past few months, the Peggies have completely gutted out the place to use as an outpost; there’s only one real way in as far as we know. I’ll mark it on your map, but I’d suggest getting there as soon as possible. Get the jump on them while they still have their backs turned. Oh, and Deputy? Good luck.” Pastor Jerome was stern, but full of worry assigning this mission, “If you need any assistance, I can get ‘Sharky’ to come along with you, as long as he keeps his mouth shut and stays on good behavior.” 

     The aforementioned male looked up from the drink he was currently nursing, “What? I can be good. Real nice and quiet. Like a mouse. Won’t even know I’m there. Like a, like a whisper in the night. Or one of those other metaphorically type things that sound cool. Or like a cat. Those things can be real quiet--”  
  
     “Charlemagne.” Jerome chided.  
  
     “Right, sorry, got it.” He made a ‘zip the lip’ motion, looking to Rook expectedly. They made a motion to get up and turned to the door, leaving with their rifle and Sharky in tow. “This gon’ be better than a slap upside the head with a dead fish, only we got the fish!” He chuckles to himself. This was going to be a long day.

     After a rather chatty but boring car ride, Sharky perks up at the base of the hill, “Right, so how we doin’ this?” The deputy is too tired to explain it all over again, so keeping silent, they exit the car and motion to stay silent with a finger against their lips. “Oh, right,” he hushes down for once, exiting as well.

     Under the cover of night, the two scoped out the place and counted heads. Two guarded the entrance, five patrolled the expanse of the field. There were plenty of spaces to hide in the widespread area; a few trees, bushes, some boulders here and there, discarded vehicles. The entrance to the mine itself was made of wooden support beams which upheld the weight of the earth and stone above. A set of rails for a cart peeked out of the mine’s blackened mouth. Currently, they were exporting supplies from the alcove, mostly guns and ammunition that had been stowed away. The Peggies knew what was coming. The all out war the outsiders brought. The deputy was hell, and hell is what they were to bring.

     Sharky’s weapon of choice once again being as loud as he was, taking away from the silence they wanted to rely on. He laid low and made his way closer to the entrance. He kept the safety on his weapon, checked his cover, and darted off to the cover of the next patch of brush or boulder. It was up to the deputy to charge and take out the five Peggies  patrolling the area, moving from person to person as silently as possible. One by one, they were snuck up on and ended, the bodies dragged into the tall grass. Out of sight, out of mind.

     “All these bushes around really makes me want to take a--” Rook clapped a hand over Sharky’s mouth and ducked low behind their cover, giving an accusatory glare. Muffled under the hand, he continued on by explaining, “Just sayin’ I gotta piss.” The deputy rolled hi eyes and peered over the bush they were behind. Shit. One of the two guards that flanked the entryway was gone.

     A scream erupted. The alarm was sounded. It was an ambush, he exclaimed, a fallen comrade at his feet.  So much for a stealth mission. Sharky wrenched himself from the grip on him and bolted off, blasting away with his shotgun and a whoop of excitement, “Get some!”

     Rook was the next to act, standing a good distance away to pick off the second guard, the crosshair steadying at the pause of breath in their throat. The Peggies were quick to act, grabbing up whatever weapons they could as they erupted from the mine. At first it was ten, then it was twenty, scattering about as best they could to surround and confuse the two intruders, their sights easily set on the two moving targets in the dim moonlight. Sharky laughed and darted about between covers, focusing more on not getting shot than worrying about Rook’s hide between reloading sessions.

     “Looks like we just kicked the fucken’ hornet’s nest, man!” He shouted from behind a boulder, shoving another shell into the chamber and racking the shot. They had frenzied like this before, the Peggies, particularly when their outposts were being taken over, but they seemed more aggressive to protect this particular outpost. It wasn’t quick work even in the loosest sense, a half hour having passed by the time the numbers dwindled enough to consider it safe to not constantly cower behind cover. Sharky having moved to be by Rook’s side in the last stretch, flanked the entryway of the mine shaft for a breather.

     It was hard to take a peek inside to survey the area a bit more. Aside from the light being swallowed the deeper it went, there was a constant spraying of bullets. Either the Peggie was out of bullets, or the gun jammed, but it gave Rook just enough time to find the son of a bitch and end him, the smell of gunpowder reeking in the confined space.

      Rook was rushed and grappled at each arm by two Peggies, their guns clattering to the floor. Stunned at their success, the third assailant used the butt of their gun to crack Rook across the jaw, disorienting them, their knees going weak. Sharky was quick to act, knocking back the right Peggie with a boot to the ass and a blast to the back. Ears ringing, Rook had half a mind to snap at him, but used their aggression to grab the one on their left, jerking him in front of himself as the third Peggie pulled the trigger. A temporary human shield to give just enough safety, only to discard it to the side, its usefulness fulfilled.

      The friendly fire only registered a moment later to the Peggie. She dropped the gun, letting it clatter to the floor in shock. Sharky turned on his heel and ran back outside to give himself some air and enough cover to reload, leaving Rook to go hand to hand with one of the last stragglers. He was stronger than he looked, and absolutely reeked of Bliss. The sweet tinge both burned and soothed, similar to the cleansing sting on an open wound. A quick slip on the uneven floor mixed with a sweeping kick to the shins, and he was put to the floor. Rook rushed him and used their knife to take him down. All was silent aside from Rook’s breathing and the howling breeze outside.

      Peeking back inside, Sharky hollered, “Good job, now to get the fellas over, and we can go home.” He was interrupted with a woman’s scream, having come out of her stupor. She ran full sprint towards Rook with a knife from her hip.

      “Get back!” Sharky yelled. He raised his gun and squeezed the trigger. There was no time to fall. Time stopped in that moment. Adrenaline pounded against Rook’s eardrums, they feared they would pop from the pressure alone, not counting for the shattering blast that came next. A barrel behind the Peggie exploded from the incendiary shell. Then, the entryway quaked, loose rocks and earth caved in, trapping the woman under the rubble, and sealing off the only exit.

      Rook had just enough time to pace a few steps away from the blast before they stumbled and succumbed to the blast as well, getting knocked to the ground with ears ringing and limbs aching.

      Dust and absolute darkness had settled in the passageway. A panic started to wash over Rook when they realized their inability to stand, their leg caught under the rubble. Distressed whimpers and gasps were all they could manage, shaken hands feeling and slipping, slick against the heavier stones. It was then they remembered they weren’t alone. Scuffled echos of steps came closer, piercing through the ringing. The gluttonous dark swallowed everything but the fear that stung the air, wound so tight around Rook’s throat, they nearly suffocated.

      It was then they felt cool hands press to either side of their face, breaking away the sweltering heat. A lingering Peggie had been left alive. Calloused and calm, they brush Rook’s hair to the side, cognitive thought slowly sinking in as they realize they were being spoken to. Syllables and sounds strung together, forming blurred words and sideways sentences. Fingertips trailed across their cheek. Rook takes another moment to calm their nerves and reach past the hand to their forearm, mapping the other’s presence.

      Words start to form together, a voice too calm,  apologizing, “This shouldn’t have happened, I understand this. It’ll be okay, I have you.” He held Rook’s hand, interlacing their fingers for a moment before asking to the rest of the cave, “Is there anyone else?” The two were met with silence. He sighed and shifted, “Can you move?” More silence, but Rook gave their arm a small squeeze. At least they were responsive.

      Blind fingers numbly danced up the deputy’s arm and hooked under their pits to help them sit up with a little reluctance. The Peggie gave a small pull and stopped as the deputy hissed in pain.

      “You’re stuck.” He pointed out cooly, those same hands trailing down Rook’s body, examining past their ribs, the dip of their hip, across the thigh, and pausing near the calf. In a smooth motion, he nudged the smaller stones towards himself and away from the deputy’s legs. They clattered to the floor, giving small relief to the deputy as the weight decreased. The main one that sat atop their ankle was the last and heaviest to go.

      Rook’s bones ground together, their tarsals shifting slightly under the pressure. They near cried out and grabbed the man’s wrist, their breath hitching at the pain that was caused. He let the stone rest for a moment and moved Rook’s hand to place elsewhere on his body, fingertips brushing against hardened cloth. A cool palm pressed to the back of Rook’s hand, encouraging them to clamp down on the limb.

      “Hold onto my knee, you’re less likely to hurt yourself further.” He spoke once more. Attention returned back to the stone, carefully lifting it. Rook’s hand clamped down when the pressure was lifted, shudders rolling through their body in waves. They pulled their leg to their body, feeling their breath become erratic as the pain flooded through. With the stone settled at his side, he reached out to the deputy once more, fingers prodding against ribs and tracing up to support the back of their neck.

      “You’re alright now, you’re safe.” he reassured, easing the deputy’s leg away from their body to examine it in the dark. The man could feel an immense heat from the exposed skin on their calf just above the rim of their boot, blood surging to the injury. He was hesitant to remove their boot and decided it was best to keep the swelling contained, untying and retying the laces to restrict the movement and blood flow.

 

     “You might not be able to stand for a while. Hopefully, it’s just rolled and not broken. I’ll have to check later once we are in a safer area. For now, we need to be guided from here.” Gently, as always, he lifted the deputy’s arm over his shoulder, supporting them to a standing position despite their struggle and small protests to remain seated.

      The deputy paused against the man’s side, reaching down to their belt to pull free a flashlight. A click resounded in an echo down the cave, light filtering in a ring ahead of the two. A lazy glow bounced off of the stones and around the two, the minecart path ahead and curved to the left where the light couldn’t reach.

      “And so, we march.” He spoke matter of factly. The deputy glanced up to the man and shoved them away, stumbling back, falling, scrambling on their hands and rear to get away from them. With a tilt of the head, blue eyes filtered green through lenses became cold.

      “Deputy.” He hissed, Joseph’s jaw setting in a grimace. Half of his features were dusted black from soot, his hands black from the previous labor. He exhaled deeply through his nose, a growl caught in his throat, “had I known it was you, I’d have thought twice about helping. Have things gone according to plan for you, Deputy?” When he became more emotional with his words, more enraged, a deeper southern pitch tilted at his words. Had that same honeyed accent been used with softer words, the deputy would’ve felt more at home.

      Rook couldn’t help but stare, their breathing unsteady and frantic once again. Pain surged up their leg, the stinging trailing to their hips, throbs racking the limb from the sudden movement. They looked down to examine themself, swelling already prevalent atop the boot. Whatever to keep the injury contained.

      “The end of times is quickly approaching, and I’m here. With you,” he shifted his stance from one leg to the next, “this is another test.” He spoke more to himself than to the deputy, his gaze shifting to the ceiling. “There’s always a plan.” He murmured, his tone slowly becoming softer, calming even. Joseph let the silence linger between them, the heaviness of the air growing lighter as the gunpowder settled to the floor. This didn’t help ease Rook’s worries, however. Despite the man being unarmed, he was still dangerous, and to be kept at an arm’s length.

      He clasped his hands together and took a step away from Rook, towards where the cart trail led, then another. Joseph paused, tilting his head to the side, as if to listen closer to something in the distance. He lifted his chin and sighed deeply once again, facing the ceiling of the cave before turning to face the deputy.

      “Every poor soul is to be saved, even those as sullied as yours. A true witness delivers souls. I am no less to disappoint.” He speaks, waltzing towards the deputy at a snail’s pace. He watches the deputy painfully crawl away until they hit the wall of the cave, stone and dirt at their back and under their nails. Joseph kneels in front of them, placing a hand to their collarbone as he speaks, “I’m giving to you the choice. The ultimatum. You can either come with me, and we can walk into the light, or, you can remain here, and crumble like your plans.” He nearly spits the last part, trying to keep calm despite contempt edging in to cut his words into a clipped tone. Each syllable was pronounced directly, every term ended with a pause to give room for the next. Planned, blunt. There was no room for interpretation. His word was law.

      Rook is paralyzed under his gaze. It should’ve been a simple decision, but after a minute passed, they weren’t too sure. A heavy hand lifted itself to encircle Joseph’s wrist, fingers trembling and numb before latching securely. There was no turning back, no time for regret. They would go with him.

      “You’ve made a wise decision. For once.” Joseph wrapped his arm around Rook’s middle, hoisting them to their feet once more. They regretted it already. Joseph was careful to let Rook steady their footing before the two started down the tunnel ahead, following aside the railing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, please tell me if you want more. I'm still new to this whole thing and honestly wasn't thinking about posting it to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be using "they" as gender neutral pronouns for the deputy since some people might see them as a he, and others as a she. When you see I'm referring to "he," I //strictly// mean Joseph, just to clear up any confusion.

     It had been hours. Rook’s leg soon became numb, a loss of circulation stealing most of the pain, but leaving behind pinpricks in the soles of their foot where it had become sore. They had been holding up the flashlight and grew worried as the bulb flickered from time to time, knocked loose from the blast. There was a dent in the side of the metal, creating a sharp edge that the deputy caught several times on their sleeve and palm. The silence was overbearing after a while for the two of them. Joseph could sense Rook’s unease, the muscle in their arm becoming taught as they tensed during their journey.

     Ahead, the rail led to the left unto a blockade, an unpaved path straight ahead of the two. Light from the flashlight lingered on the dead end until the two lost sight of it in passing, Rook worried that maybe it was another way out that had been cut off, but Joseph persisted ahead. At dimmer times, Rook would stumble, once being brought to a knee and struggling to get back up even with the added support. They had limited time before the batteries ran out, three hours until they needed to be swapped.

     The light slowly started to dim, reminding Rook of times out camping when they were a kid, standing closer to the outside perimeter of a glowing campfire, the earthy smell and breeze through the trees, through the fields. The memory was further enforced when the light started to flicker. Crackling embers, poking around the log to stoke the dying flame, the marshmallows being put away and hidden from potential predators, snooping about the place and rifling for goodies. The difference from then and now was the rock ceiling, too close for comfort, the echoing, the feeling of being lost and utterly alone. Well, there was Joseph, but fuck that guy.

     The light flickered rapidly. It was dim for the last ten or so minutes, the glass burning hot from overexposure to the bulb and slowly cooling. That was when it gave up and burned out. Rook scrambled to fix it, clambering out of Joseph’s grip only to fall back on their ass.

     “Now is not the appropriate time to rest,” Joseph speaks sternly, placing his hand on Rook’s shoulder to steady them, “we need to keep going.”

     Rook, in a moment of spite, swatted his hand away, reaching about their pockets for the spare batteries. Once found, they struggled to open the cap, humming in frustration. Their hands were slick with sweat. A quick rub down the front of their pants should’ve cleared it up, but a sting along the palm reminded them of the feeling from earlier, trapped at the stones.

     They reached forward, carefully grasping the dark, but growing frantic at the absence of a solid form. Rook reached about and jolted when their fingers tapped harshly against a too smooth and cold surface. It only took a moment for the deputy to realize what it was. As an apology, Rook placed their hand upon the side of Joseph’s face, their thumb brushing against the temple of his glasses. It was ridiculous of him to be wearing them in such a low light, but in this moment, it seemed Joseph had the foresight to not have an eye taken out.

     Steadily, his hand trapped Rook’s against his cheek, “What are you scheming, deputy?” He murmured lazily. Said deputy guided his hand to the end of the flashlight, motioning for him to unscrew it. Too simple of a task, Joseph guided it back to their hands to be fixed, the batteries replaced. Rook handed it back for it to be rescrewed, the beam flashing on rather abruptly as the button was still depressed.

     A hiss escaped Rook’s lips as they hid their sensitive gaze from the beam, holding up a hand. The very hand was entrapped once more, Joseph’s grip stern and unbreaking.

     “You’ve gotten yourself hurt.” he states. It takes Rook a moment to realize what he was referring to, pulling back their hand to look at the palm. Across the wrist was a deep cut, blood slickening their grip. The very same color now painted the front of Rook’s thigh from their earlier attempt to dry the grip on the flashlight. Joseph then let go of the deputy’s wrist, returning his elbows to a knee as he knelt. With a grimace, Rook pulled a rag from their small supply bag, holding it against their palm and glancing up to their companion, giving a small nod as a means of thanks. There was a pause, Rook staring blankly at the man’s face, focusing where he held him a moment ago.

      “You’re troubled. What is it that ails-” Rook interrupted Joesph’s query as he used the cloth to scrub at his cheek, a red and obscure handprint shifting to browner shades as it thinned and came off on the rag. Joseph was annoyed but patient, letting the deputy do as they pleased, and fixing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose once they were done. He watched Rook struggle to tie the rag around their palm a few times before offering to assist. Rook was cautious, but let him tie it properly, wrapped twice and given a tight knot to stem the blood.

      “Make a fist for a minute, it should help it clot.” Joseph offered, watching the deputy intently until they followed orders. His gaze softened and shifted to the floor, then back towards the way they had came. “You must've cut it a while back.” He remarked, holding the flashlight up to follow the sporadic red trail that led in the direction where they came from.

      After a little over a minute, Joseph knelt to help the deputy back to their feet, letting them regain their balance before they started their long march once again, letting Rook hold onto the flashlight once more.

  
___  


     A heavy chill started to settle down in the chamber, night was coming. The two needed to move at a quicker pace, Rook hobbling faster until they were out of breath and nearly panting. Their actions gave little warmth to their body as blood circulated to their limbs. Soon enough, sweat beaded on their brow and rolled down their chin. Panting became wheezing, their listless leg once again aflame with pain as they pressed more pressure on it.

      Joseph was rather confused, but kept silent and followed along Rook’s side, having an easier time matching pace with the deputy. What he couldn’t stand, however, was the erratic shivering of the flashlight's beam ahead.

      “We aren’t reaching the end overnight. Try not to overdo it.” he spoke smoothly, leaning back a bit in hopes of slowing Rook’s roll, but to no avail. The deputy was determined, but the adrenaline soon wore off and they were back to the throbbing numbness and ache, only this time, it pooled in their stomach and made them feel sick, the emptiness weighing heavy over the next hour and a half.

      “Are you done?” Joseph sounded a little too amused under the cool, even tone. Slowly, he bent to a knee and helped the deputy to sit by his side. He clapped a hand on Rook’s shoulder when they tried to stand, “Rest. You’re going to hurt yourself.” With a small huff, Rook complied and let themself lean against Joseph’s shoulder to catch a breath. Even after free sprinting across Hope County, through sparse forests and dense gravel, they hadn’t experienced being as short winded as they were now. This includes the time they swam to that small island to catch the albino whatever fish. The thing was damn ugly. Even Hurk made a comment when it was held at the end of their lure.

      Rook knew they had water on their person, but reminded themself to save it for later. It wasn’t an emergency, and the two had plenty of time until they were desperate for it. Realization hit them once more, remembering to turn off the flashlight to not waste the batteries. Neither of them had been checking how long they had been walking, and the time limit scared Rook a little. Their mind slowly wandered back to what Joseph had said not a moment ago. They weren’t going to make it overnight. Meaning there was an even higher chance of being stuck in the now freezing cave with a maniac hellbent on the end of the world. They shuddered at the thought and shook their head, holding their upper arms tightly, a chill running its course through their body.

      An arm gently snaked itself around Rook’s middle, holding them closer against Joseph’s side. Rook sat upright and tried to pull away, but the grip was too strong. Neither of them said a thing, but Rook huffed and crossed their arms over their chest, having lost whatever insignificant battle. It was then their mind solely focused on the slow, racking throbs of their leg, quickening as a small panic settled in. Maybe they had gone a bit too far and done too much damage to their limb. Maybe it was best to have stayed put until help arrived. Maybe they should’ve had more backup. Maybe if they had done anything different.

      “Calm your mind,” Joseph spoke up, reaching into the darkness to find Rook’s chin to raise it, bringing them closer, “Be strong and brave. Don't be afraid, and don't panic, for God, is with you. He will not leave you or abandon you.” The heat of his breath brushed along Rook’s lips, warmth spreading across their features at the closeness. The chill wasn’t a bother anymore. If anything, another bead of sweat made its point on the way to their chin, gathering against calloused fingers.

      “I said to calm your mind, not overthink again.” Joseph chuckled, pressing his forehead to Rook’s in a peaceful gesture. Rook’s mind, to say the least, was completely blank in that moment. They couldn’t see the inch in front of their face, but they could imagine Joseph’s expression. The remaining tension would leave from his face, eyes closed and lips slightly upturned at the very corners, brows slightly raised, but not in surprise. Serenity. The very visage of tranquility. Rook closed their eyes in response, not sure how else to face him. The hand at their chin brushing past the side of their neck to the nape, keeping them still and reminding them of the very stillness of their surroundings. Ten minutes ticked by as they sat like that, but neither of them kept track, making the feeling last longer.

      Joseph pulled away from Rook with a sigh, “Better?” he asked. Rook hadn’t noticed until it was pointed out, but the pain in their leg had completely vanished aside from the small twinge at the bone when they shifted it. Rook nodded, pulling away from Joseph and attempting to stand on their own. He was much quicker to come to his feet, bending down to scoop up the deputy and return to how they were before, their arm over his shoulder.

      “Tell me when you’ll need another break, deputy.” He murmured, letting them catch their balance a bit better before continuing on.

 

___

      Hours passed. The cold grew to be unbearable at random times, biting into Rook’s fingertips and ears. To conserve the batteries once again, Rook periodically turned the flashlight off, counted ten paces, then turned it back on to let Joseph see ahead to guide them. Rook didn’t feel too concerned about seeing where they were to go, their head dipping a few times. The once gentle and alluring tug of sleep at the corners of their eyes soon enough became a dangerous tug, leaving them with small bursts of adrenaline to keep them awake in the next few seconds, only to be forcefully tugged down once more. One particular tug nearly sent them crashing to the floor, Joseph pulling them flush to his side to keep them upright.

      “Stay with me, deputy. You can’t sleep in this temperature.” Joseph warned, “Even with your heavier coat, I doubt you can stave off the chill.” The threat did little to sway the deputy’s mind, the word ‘sleep’ a lullaby on its own. They shook their head quick and stepped painfully quick on their bad ankle, the pain jostling them forward for a few minutes. Even then, their leg fell back asleep, the muscles trying to tug the rest of their body down with it.

     They raised their leg to do it once again, but instead flopped to their knees. Joseph gasped and pulled the deputy against himself, but the dead weight sent him clattering on his side. He groaned and nudged Rook, asking what happened and why they suddenly fell to the floor like that. He was met with silence. Typical of the deputy. He took a deep inhale and exhale, sitting up, letting the deputy lay on their side in the dirt and stone.

     “What am I to do with you…” He murmured, a hand in his hair, threatening to pull it free from the bun he wore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all dreams come true, but they can linger for a while.

     Thousands of stars littered the sky above, an expanse of various shades of teal and cerulean. Rook was momentarily caught off guard, tilting their head to the side before standing to reach out for them.

     “Don’t. They’ll fall” A voice spoke. Rook’s eyes followed the sound, stopping to view Joseph. In his hand were a few of the smaller crystals. Curiously, Rook walked closer, tilting their head to one side to see better. “Glow worms.” echoed in the larger expanse of the cave, a hollow ballroom of stalactites, the sound of water dripping not too far off. In his hand were indeed small pupaes and not the rocks Rook had thought. White, silken fur stretched from glowing flesh.

     “Beautiful, but rare to find, especially in a place like this.” He murmured softly, glancing to Rook through tinted shades. He smiled at the bewilderment on Rook’s face, his free hand reaching for Rook’s. Gingerly, he placed the pupaes into the deputy’s open palm. They were warm and a little wet, but the velvety feeling drowned out the disgust Rook was supposed to feel.

     “Keep them safe and they’ll treat you well in return.” he sighed, his palm not leaving from cupping under Rook’s knuckles.

    Warmly, he brushed his thumb against Rook’s knuckle. “I can treat you well if you just let me in.” He murmured, his gaze glued to the glow from their hands for a moment longer than Rook would have wanted. The same blue glow shone through the glasses, overpowering even the yellow tint as his eyes met Rook’s gaze. Rook’s breath caught in their throat, they stood a bit straighter and gulped, toes curling in the confines of their boots.

     A hum of approval passed through Joseph as he shifted his weight from one foot to the next, “That’s all you had to say.” he closed his eyes, bowing his head a little. The deputy was a little hurt and confused, wanting approval from the father. Gently, Rook leaned closer as the glow started to dim. They wanted to see him closer. See those sapphires burn and shine once more. To look at them with the same mirth they held just a moment before. Rook swore they saw them again, just before the light completely drained from their hands, from the room. Just before the chill settled in. A tingling warmth pressed to their lips, stunning them for a moment before Rook pressed back, craving more of the warmth and letting it spread over their body as their eyes slipped closed. A chaste kiss, soft and chapped, heat flowing from their cupid’s bow to their cheeks in a flush, hidden in the black. In the dark.   
     The feeling slowly faded, the warmth now at their back, warm, plush clouds about their shoulders down to their thighs. Despite feeling safe, their feet were cold once more, a small ache in their ankle despite it being supported well atop a plush hold. Their lips still tingled, leaning their head forward a bit to recapture the feeling. Instead of a pair of lips, there was leather and cloth, the tinge of dirt and their own sweat against their tongue. Spitting out the collar of their jacket, they sat a little straighter. That was when they noticed the soft bristles against the nape of their neck, pulling a shudder and a soft yawn from the deputy.

     “Welcome back.” Joseph spoke with a lazy sigh, the warmth of his breath against the deputy’s ear and the side of their neck. Rook tilted their head back, cheek brushing more against the bristles. It was odd, but not unpleasant. “What do you think you’re doing?” He whispered, voice flush to Rook’s ear.

     It took Rook a moment to realize their exact position. The slow moving warmth at their back was Joseph’s chest, the plush feeling under their ass was a lap, and the cushiony feeling across their front was their bomber coat. Brown faux leather with a faux trim at the collar that lined the interior. To keep Rook from falling, Joseph held them upright with his arms around their waist, hugging them for however long they were out. Rook stiffened once more and pulled away from Joseph, a chill flooding their body as they yanked away from the warmth.

     Joseph relented and arched his back a little himself, hearing a stiff crack from being in the position for so long. “You passed out as we were walking,” he informed the deputy, a dim glow across his features. Yellow, not blue as Rook had hoped. Rook looked to the ceiling, then to their palms, then turned and grabbed up Joseph’s hands, turning the palms upright to examine them in their sleepy, delirious state. Rook leaned in closer, looking for the nonexistent glow worms, or a residue to show they were real. Instead, all they found was another yawn. They let go of Joseph’s hands, stretching a little in their sitting state.

     They stared at Joseph for a moment longer, sitting upright and looking to the source of the light. Surely, the flashlight would die quickly if it were left on for too long. Instead, they found an old timey oil lamp, a flame burning on a wick inside a glass jar, giving off a comforting heat. The deputy’s eyes wandered back over to Joseph.

     “As I was saying. You passed out as we were walking. I went a little ways ahead and found an oil lamp and a small supply of fuel. That way you wouldn’t have to worry about batteries so much.” Joseph relayed, working out a knot that had formed in the base of his neck. Probably from sitting in the fixed position for so long.

     It was still chilly, but not so bad as it had been before. Carefully, Rook pulled their coat back onto a shoulder. They could feel goosebumps littering their skin under the clothes they wore, hair standing on end. With a small pause, they glanced up to Joseph, his face downturned as he stretched the muscle in his neck to work it out better. He was only clad in his jeans and boots. Not three layers like Rook had worn. A thought popped into their head the moment Joseph looked up to them, catching the stare.

     “Something the matter?” He asked, sitting up a little straighter. Rook quickly looked away, the action of pulling on their coat stilled. They tried to make it seem like they heard something, cupping a hand to their ear and looking back towards the way they had come. From the corner of their eye, they noticed Joseph’s chin turn away to face the direction of where they pretended to look. Now was the chance. The deputy leaned their head back a little and stole a glance at his chest. While there was the image of the crown, what they seeked was on either side of the inked flesh. How in the living hell did Joseph have such an unmarred appearance. Their own nipples were as hard and cold as diamonds, but this man’s were completely fine! A little pert and dark, but… Rook glanced up to see if Joseph was still looking down the tunnel.

     Their eyes locked. While Joseph was facing roughly towards the hall, he had been watching Rook the entire time, keeping quiet despite being assessed for his chest. The deputy internally cursed and slowly removed the coat from their shoulder, offering it to Joseph with eyes still locked. Joseph slowly shook his head no to decline the offer, but after Rook persisted in holding it closer to the man, he obliged and shrugged it over his shoulders.

     “Thank you.” He murmured, sinking into the cozy fabric, warmed from their combined body heat. What lingered was Rook’s faint, but distinct smell. It wasn’t bad by any means, but earthy, probably from the deputy being outdoors during most of their stay in Hope County while completing odd jobs between towns. There was another scent that lingered as well. Under another layer he could only describe as a campfire was Rook’s unmistakable natural musk. Sweet, robust, warm. He tried to not pay much attention to the scent, but it was rather captivating. Even if he wanted it far from his mind, simply wearing the garb gave off small whiffs every now and again, rekindling the new feeling he had.

     The deputy nodded as a reply and used the cave wall to help themself stand, Joseph scooped the lantern up with one hand, and holding Rook’s arm over his shoulder, kept them upright with the other. Once more, they marched along, Joseph trying to pay no mind to the heat and homely feeling that crept on him. He assumed the deputy felt it too, even if it was under the pain and shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Air and patience is growing thin between them, but trust grows stronger.

     Another two hours or so had soon passed. Rook noticed the warmth creeping back into the cave. Daybreak had come.They had felt a lot more confident this morning than they had the entirety of the day before despite the obvious conditions. That was until there was a split in the path. The two stopped walking and Joseph seemed lost in thought.

     With a little nudge to his side, he looked to Rook, more alert than before. “What is it?” He asked.

     Rook pointed down the left road, then the right, finishing the mimed question with a palms up.

     “You’re going to have to use words if you want me to understand you.” He remarked, grinning to himself when his counterpart rolled their eyes and leaned their head back. Playing dumb in hopes of hearing the deputy speak was one of the small things he got to enjoy, though it always ended up in disappointment as Rook wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. No matter. He leaned his head back and hummed.

     Rook nudged him again, trying to gain his attention.

     With closed eyes, he mumbled to them, “I’m playing, and I’m listening.” The cave was dead silent, not even a breeze had blown through. This sought only to confuse Rook more. They grabbed the end of his coat (their coat) and gave two small tugs, wanting an answer. “Be still.” He chided them softly.

     The silence hung between them for another minute before Joseph suddenly walked towards the left path, dragging the deputy along with him. Rook was stunned, but held closer to him, glancing back towards the other path as it faded from view, the dim light becoming fainter and fainter on the way behind them until it encased only the two. They made a silent prayer that they had gone the right way.

“Be not led astray, my child; every good giving, and every perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of the lights, with whom is no variation, or shadow of turning.” Joseph offers to ease their mind with an excerpt. He meant to say they were going the right way, but felt as if stronger words were needed. Rook felt a little uneasy at the hymn, but didn’t decline it either.

     From rushing about Hope County for what could’ve been weeks on end, this was one of the first times in a long time Rook had the sole company of one other person. They spent some of their nights under the stars or in the back of a truck, but they were always alone. Every now and again, someone would offer them to stay for dinner and a night in, but they politely declined each time, chalking it up to deciding to stay busy, or being vigilant for Peggies.

     In fact, they couldn’t remember the last time they woke up next to somebody. They thought for a minute longer and had a faded memory of waking next to their mother after they had nightmares from watching some scary movie the night before. Putting on a brave face and saying they weren’t scared and could handle it couldn’t ebb away whatever boogeyman it was. There was another time at a sleepover, but that could hardly count.

     Thoughts swam around their mind as they walked, keeping them occupied and taking the focus from their leg. That was until an ungodly smell crept up on them. Their thoughts immediately pointed fingers to Joseph, their own pinching their nose. They wanted to call him a bastard. Break their muteness as a hiss escaped their lips, breathing cooly through their mouth. The taste lingered there as well. Dear god it was overpowering! Whoever smelt it dealt it, but this was some sort of bullshit. Joseph seemed unfazed at first. Well of course, it’s his own brand. Rook nudged him to get his attention.

     He was in a bit of a daze himself but became immediately alert, looking to Rook, “Did you say something?” At the annoyed silence, he glanced to the fingers pinching their nose. “It’s probably a gaseous deposit.” he chalked up.

     In less than a minute, it became unbearable. Rook waved their hand at Joseph to fan him. “I swear on my life, that isn’t me. Stop acting like a child!” He scolded, turning stiff and suddenly dimming the lantern to a small glow before blowing it out. His hand grew tighter around Rook’s waist, not wanting them to fall and have to search in the dark for them.

     Blindly, he groped around the deputy’s waist, fingers fumbling against their thigh, then their waist. He stopped at their belt buckle when Rook pushed their hand away, face burning with embarrassment. “Your flashlight, I put it back in your pack.” He explained, slipping his hand from Rook’s and searching along their belt again until he found the pack he needed, pulling the flashlight free from its band.

     He clicked it on and showed it in front of the two. “This will only be an hour or so, just bear with the smell for a while longer. It’s going to get worse before it can get better” He grimaced. It was getting to him too. Rook could barely handle it now, how in the hell could they handle if it got stronger? They shook their head and tried to stay glued to the spot.

     “We aren’t going to get out of here if you continue to act so stubbornly.” He scolded, brows knitting together. He couldn’t look at Rook and took another step, but the deputy was steadfast. He groaned and searched the pack once more. He couldn’t find what he was looking for there and rifled through the pockets of his coat, and sighed softly.

     Turning to Rook, he walked them backwards and pinned them to a wall, pressing their back upright and pinning them in place with a knee under their groin. Rook was immediately flustered and put a hand to his chest to push him away, but to no avail, he was a lot stronger than he looked. Joseph bent a little to lift Rook’s bad leg for a moment, leaning their hips forward for them to sit further up towards his thigh. This time, Rook pressed both hands to Joseph’s chest, the sweat on their palms making it harder for them to stay in place. They shook their head furiously. Whatever this man was doing, they didn’t want a part in it.

     Joseph became quickly fed up with this and grabbed their wrists, pinning it to either side of their head against the wall. “Stop moving, you’re not exactly making this easy.” he growled. Rook quivered, the lower tone he used put a strain on his voice, the small southern twang coming back to edge his words. There was no use fighting. Rook let out a shaky sigh and closed their eyes, giving a single nod. Joseph slowly let go of them and reached into their coat pocket once more, pulling forth a red bandana. He fanned it out and folded it in half, pulling it around Rook’s face before tying it in the back, testing that it was secure.

     “It’s not much, but it should help.” Joseph offered, moving his hand to support Rook’s bad leg from touching the floor again, his other hand at their shoulder. The deputy still had their wrists at eye level, refusing to open their eyes again. He was up to something, they just didn’t know what yet.

     “Are we going to continue on, or did you want to linger here for a bit?” He asked, impatience coating his words. Rook slowly peeked up at him. They felt a bit too vulnerable and set up for nothing to happen. They pointed down to the knee still pressed between their thighs. Joseph glanced down, “I wasn’t going to wrestle with you or have you injure yourself further.” He seemed oblivious to how suggestive this really was.

     Rook cleared their throat and slowly placed their foot closer to the floor and out of the man’s grip, prompting him to move his knee away in return. They resumed their usual position with Rook’s arm over his shoulder and leg slightly elevated behind them as they hobbled alongside.The bandana really did help, but they felt a little bad for Joseph. Then again, he was a sociopath and a murderer, a bastard who led a cult and overrun an entire county. He could suffer a bit longer, even if Rook did feel a little selfish for it.

     Regardless, the bandana couldn’t ward off the scent for long as it did indeed grow stronger. They gagged and nearly doubled over entirely, thankful for once that they hadn’t eaten anything in… Well, they couldn’t remember.

     “They’re sulfur deposits.” Joseph explained, breathing shallowly through his mouth. The rotted stench of struck matches settled on his tongue and through his sinuses, heavy and dragging. It wasn’t a passing by wave of air that passed the two every now and then like it had been earlier. By now, it lumbered, going as far as to raise the cavern a few degrees. He shifted Rook on his shoulder and glanced over to them, seeing an expected look for him to continue.

     “Sulfur dioxide, not a lot I could find on it.” He panted. It hurt his tongue less when he spoke, but the statements were short winded. “Had to ask around a bit. It causes shortness of breath,” he paused to prove his point, “birth defects, too. Respiratory problems.” He let go of Rook’s hand near his shoulder for only a moment to rub at his eyes, gripping onto Rook a little harder than he had before. “I wasn’t sure.” he gulped, head dipping, “Wasn’t sure if it was. Flammable. That’s why.” He waggled the flashlight at Rook’s side.

     “Better safe than sorry.” He tried to speak again, but Rook put a hand to his lips to silence him. They had noticed the way he started to sway when he walked once he started talking more and more.

     “I’m fine.” He muttered, but tripping over his own foot proved otherwise. He caught himself, but shook his head from doubt. Just a fluke. The flashlight was growing too dim for his liking already. Rook squeezed close to his side and tried to take the lead, but Joseph was stubborn and tried to walk a little ways ahead.

     “It’s just. A little further.” He mumbled, his voice more vivid in his own ears. What Rook heard was a breathy whisper through labored breaths. They grew worried and moved their wrist from his grip, pulling it down to support under his arm and give him a small shake. Stay awake, they pleaded.

     “I’m fine.” He mumbled once more, not noticing the shift in arm placement. Blackness ebbed his vision more and more. He squinted into the darkness to focus better, his lids becoming heavy from the strain. It was too early for the batteries to die on them. Soon enough, Joseph was walking forward blindly, guided by his memory and the Lord’s hand. A few times, Rook steered him to the left or right, closer to the center of the path and away from the edges of the walls. They grew more worried and quickened their soon sluggish pace. It was going to be hours at the pace they were going.

     Rook yanked the bandana from their face and cupped it to Joseph’s, urging him to take hold of it properly. Just like the coat, he was hesitant at first and tried to pry away from it, but soon held it fast. Their eyes watered and burned. Another small side effect from the gas, but they weren’t panting just yet like he was.

     The flashlight was the first to clatter to the floor. Then it was the cloth from his face. Then, it was him. Rook sat by his side and tried to nudge him, but got no response. They grew tense and grit their teeth together, leaning closer to listen to his breathing. It was shallow, but present. They needed to move quick, shoving the flashlight into their belt harness and rolling Joseph onto his side, pulling him onto their shoulder. A small glimmer flashed in the corner of their eyes, Joseph’s discarded glasses lay on the floor where he had fallen. Rook steadied themself and hangs them in the collar of their shirt, securing it in place. The next part was going to be a downright bitch, but it needed to be done.

     A single day of recovery clearly wasn’t enough for their ankle, but it would have to do for now. They stood with the man over their shoulder, the added weight sending pulses and waves through their ankle, up their thigh, and stinging at a pressure point in their back. They nearly cried out and buckled, but staggered ahead, using the bright glow of the flashlight to guide them. They still had two hours of battery left and they would be damned if they used it up so early in their little adventure.

     Every step was agony. Pinpricks and stabs, twisting and buckling, stumbling forward. They seemed to be near running, but only to prevent themself from clattering to the floor, catching their next footing at the last moment. Keep pushing, keep pushing, they told themself. They didn’t know how deadly the gas was, and they’d be damned if they had to take a trip to the morgue instead of the station back towards home. Home. Focus on that. Focus on the feeling they would get once they were out of that damned place. Daydream. Anywhere but here, they said to themself.

     Numbness etched its boney claws into Rook’s ankle, the adrenaline ripping away the pain they were supposed to feel. Their lungs burned, sure, but this was nothing in comparison to the time they took Sharky along to burn down one of those damned Bliss fields. Smoke and embers, heavy gas filling their lungs and burning to the point where Rook was gasping like a fish out of water. Here, while the air was thick, their breath was thin. There was no gurgling in their lungs as back then. Only the burning. The heaviness. The feeling of not getting enough air.

     Determination filled them more and more, feeling the heaviness drain around them. They were relieved, but then sudden worry poisoned their thoughts, their stomach dropping and twisting about, wriggling in place and spasming under anxiety. What if it wasn’t the air that was feeling lighter, but that they were going to pass out again? Is this what Joseph felt back there? They weren’t going to slow or back down despite being out of breath and wheezing by now. They weren’t going to give up. Weren’t going to back down.

     As fate would have it, it wasn’t up to Rook. They tripped over a stone and tumbled, trying to keep at least to their knees, but the overall weight sprawled them atop their companion. With a groan, they sat up and quickly moved to make sure he was okay. Still breathing. They panted and sighed, their fatigue catching up with them. Their forehead, chest and back beaded with sweat, heat lingering under their clothes. They had an audience of one and needed to focus more on getting out of the area. Away from the gas.

     Rook caught their breath and inhaled deeply through their nose. The scent was damp and earthy. Clear. They looked back from where they had come, shining the beam in the direction. Had they really ran that far along to get out of the zone? The more they thought about it, they remembered a small blackout while thoughts went wild, recalling on other things they had done in the county.

     Now was the time to relax, their body screamed, refusing to let Rook stand, or even get to a knee with how badly their thighs burned, taught muscle locking the limbs in place. Once more, they leaned closer to Joseph, listening for breathing, then their heart. Nothing seemed out of place there, but the cooler skin against their heated cheek felt amazing. Rook closed their eyes and adjusted their body a little more with a wiggle of the hips.

     They remember back to Joseph’s stupid bun and reach up to pull the band free, keeping it safe on their wrist. Without the sour expression of Joseph’s face, or the intense gaze, he seemed like a much more handsome man. People always appear more peaceful when sleeping and this one was no exception. Rook tilted their head and examined their face a little closer. He had deeper ridges under his eyes, discolored from the lack of sleep and age. Rook glances up and ran their fingers through his hair. It’s soft, but too straight, and if Rook was being a little nitpicky, a little unwashed. It falls through their fingers too easily. They play with it a bit more, focusing on the twitches behind his eyelids. He’s too deep in REM to wake from this, but they can’t help but be cautious.

     For a man covered in scars and tattoos, he still looked like he took care of himself. A fit, lean body, not too muscular, his beard trimmed nicely, defining his jaw. While his hair was longer and often pulled back, Rook didn’t mind the thought of seeing it down more often. They tested putting a few strands in front of his face. Bad idea, it didn’t look good. Combing it back with their fingers to how it was before, they let their palm lay on the side of his jaw for a while longer, watching in quiet fascination.

     With a click, the flashlight is turned off. They lay their head against his shoulder and assure themself that they would only stay there until their breath is fully caught up. Then they convince themself they’d get up when they cool down. Then their excuse was that their leg still hurt. Then they decided closing their eyes wouldn’t mean they would sleep, but they were wrong.

     They feel themself drift off after a while and they don’t fight it this time. The scent of rich damp soil around them lulls them further and further away, a steady thrum in their ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't play fair in this co-op mission.

     The deputy wakes hours later to a patting on their shoulder before it’s given a small squeeze. “What happened?” He asks in a groggy, thinned voice, swallowing thickly as the taste remained. Joseph could feel himself as more disheveled, but was thankful the gas was gone. Easing his hand over Rook’s shoulder, he pulled them closer, pressing his forehead down to theirs. He feels relaxed and rested, slowly pulling Rook from their sleep as well.

     Rook groans and complies, pressing back against him before sitting up, straddling one of his legs like before. Joseph puts his hands to Rook’s hips, keeping a mental image of where they should be and keeping them in place, lest they want to stand up and hurt themself. The deputy rubs their eyes and sets up the flashlight to point to the ceiling, clicking it back on.

     A determined hand strokes up the front of Rook’s chest, stopping at a particular spot, “Are these my glasses?” He notices quickly. Rook takes a moment to unclamp their legs before unhooking the frames from their shirt and lifting it up just out of Joseph’s reach. There was no need to feel them up like that, they think.

      Joseph squints through the dimness, “I need those.” His pleas fall on deaf ears, Rook wants to take a moment to enjoy the sleepiness on his face. What was so special about golden sunglasses anyways? Rook puts them on and immediately regrets it. Everything is in a thick blur, odd shapes dancing around as they move their head. The irregularity of their vision makes their head spin and nausea flare up, disoriented.

     They look down and fix their gaze on what small blue they detect, squinting until their focus sharpens for a split second.

      “Deputy” He warns, testiness tightens the word. The deputy raises the glasses to their hairline like a pair of sunglasses as they tilt their head to one side. Joseph is trying his hardest to focus, eyes darting from one eye to the next, one blur to the other. “Please.” He grits. Rook almost misses the silence from before and reflects on their next action for only a moment. Quick before they regret it. A palm raises to one of his eyes, smoothing over Joseph’s brow and stopping near his hairline, moving down his cheek to cradle his chin like before.

     Joseph is silent, pressing his lips into a straight line. His gaze is unmoving now, focused solely on Rook’s eyes. The deputy feels a little too uncomfortable with the exchange, now is not the time for teasing. Gently, they lower themself closer and place the glasses in his awaiting hand. Features soften, he gazes down to them and sluggishly pulls them onto his face, adjusting them to the right angle where they belong. His next words are so sudden and stiff that it catches Rook off guard.

 

     “Get. Off.”

 

     He speaks through clenched teeth, eyes narrowed in a glare. It takes Rook a moment to comply, sliding off of his thigh and sitting at his side, their bum leg stretched off to the side. Joseph sits up next and fixes them once more, but grimaces and reaches back to where his bun had been, hair now unkempt and framing his face on one side. Slowly, he turns to face Rook, but is already met with the hairband in front of him. Wordlessly, he takes it from them and spends the next few seconds combing himself with his fingers and tying it in place.

     Now Rook knows to not screw with him when he wakes up. They take a moment longer to relax and pull a water bottle from their pack. Rook takes a small sip and holds it in their mouth, glancing up to Joseph and offering it next. He’s still waking up and doesn’t register it until it’s placed in his direct line of sight.

     “It’s yours.” He points out, scrubbing his eyes under the glasses with the butt of his palm. Rook waggles the bottle, sloshing the contents about. “You’re going to do this every time I refuse something of yours, aren’t you?” He mutters. Rook nods. Calmly, he holds to the bottom of the bottle, looking through the neck at the contents left. He gives a small, circular slosh before taking a sip and pushing it back towards Rook. They give a shake of the head and press their palm against his knuckles. The sway in his balance is giving away how dehydrated he became since they entered the area, but he takes slower pulls of the water, handing it back to Rook when he’s taken roughly a quarter of its contents.

     Rook drinks it down until it’s about halfway done, leaving the other half for later. Joseph takes the lantern from before and uses a lighter from his pocket to give it life. When he glances up to Rook, he explains “They’re for prayer candles. I light them every morning,” He pauses to turn up the small glimmer into a brighter glow, “one for every follower lost.” he half mumbles, his tone tiredly gentle.

     They move to stand and take Joseph’s helping hand, holding close to him once again in order to keep moving. Their ankle was killing them now, much worse than before, having run on it with nearly twice their weight on the limb. They hissed and grit their teeth with every step, ensuring Joseph with a nod of the head that they were fine when he asked.

 

Joseph stopped walking and set the deputy into a sitting position, “I’m not going to have you commit irrevocable damage to yourself.” It was too soon to take another rest, Rook thought, trying to stand once more. A firm hold on their shoulder shoved them back down to sit, the lantern thrusted in their hands. Joseph crouched in front of them and reached behind, taking Rook’s hands to place on his shoulders. Blindly, he reached for their hips, then thighs, snaking around them and slowly standing with the deputy on his back. They tightened their hold around his shoulders, clamping on properly and letting him make small adjustments so they were both comfortable and secure.

     It was much easier for Rook to relax like this, pressing their cheek against his shoulder and letting their eyes close. Too awake to fall asleep, they thought back to other times in their life, trying to remember faces and names of people that left their life for good. Joseph was content with the silence, but couldn’t help but try to fill it with small humming. Rook recognized the tune a little, but couldn’t place it. They were just thankful it wasn’t Amazing Grace again.

     Nuzzling his cheek gently, they tilted their head to watch his features.

     “What is it?” He asked, facing straight ahead and glancing over to them from the side of his eye. Rook hummed once. “You’ll need to speak up if you want to be heard.” He nearly sang out, inwardly grinning at Rook’s disheveled eyeroll. He hummed again and received a small tap on the shoulder, then a tap on the lips. “You want me to be quiet?”  Rook shook their head furiously. “Then what do you want?” It would be easier if you just spoke, Joseph thought bitterly. Rook pressed their face into the side of his neck, refusing to speak once more.

     With a small shrug, Joseph hummed two notes, paused, then sang aloud.  “My precious, precious child. I love you, and I would never, never leave you during your times of trial and suffering. When you saw only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you.” Rook groaned. Of course it had to have been something stupid and gospelly, overly religious, and ironic to the situation. “You asked and I delivered.” He spoke rather smugly, content with the annoyance he felt emanating off of the deputy.

Later on, they had to take yet another rest. It had been hours since their last break and despite not feeling tired, Joseph was persuaded to take a seat. They needed to refill the oil lamp as well anyways, having found another few along the way. While Joseph worked on putting out the lamp and supplying it with a new wick and more oil, the deputy made him drink another portion of the water. He didn’t hesitate this time, leaving a quarter left for the deputy, their share. They drank it and slouched against his shoulder, feeling a little too cozy by now.

It was then they remembered something, patting Joseph’s breast pocket and taking out two granola bars. One for now, the other for later, they had told themself when setting out for that day. Rather, the second one was to be meant for whoever their partner was that day, being Sharky, but Joseph was good enough. They placed the bar on his knee and greedily opened their own, the rocky crunch a rather welcoming feeling in their mouth.

He was a little sluggish in realization, but looked down to the bar nonetheless, “You’re being generous.” he pointed out, giving them the side eye. They couldn’t hear with the amount of crunching through their jaw. Joseph picked it up and unwrapped it, looking it over. He hadn’t had one of these in a long while, not since a time he would rather forget. Terrible memories aside, it was enough for him to feel a little more fulfilled than before. It tasted of oats and honey, generic and boring, but it was more than either of them had in over the last day and a half.

Rook cleared their throat and pulled a second bottle from their bag, using a small sip to wash down the dryness in their throat. Joseph tilted his head, looking at the bag a bit closer. How big exactly was that thing, and why didn’t he notice the bottle before. Gingerly, he took the bottle and drank the same amount as the deputy had, consuming a fourth like before when urged to have more. The deputy had their share, then put it away, looking to the cave ceiling in the dim glow of the lantern.

“I know you have a voice,” he spoke softly, spacing out and letting his eyes unfocus, “but I’m curious as to why you choose silence.” He rolled his head a little to face the deputy better, but only got a shrug as a response. “Was it a vow of silence? Some promise you made? A curse? Traumatic experience? Tell me…” his voice wavered in the last words, slowly facing the ceiling with his eyes closed.

Rook wasn’t at liberty to say why, they didn’t owe him an explanation. Their small grunts and sighs gave away what they thought they hid well, but it was easy to see through. Deciding not to answer was the best solution, they thought.

“Deputy.” He spoke tenderly, a rhasp. It seemed as though he wasn’t going to finish his thought at the elongated pause, but he continued. “Just say something. I need to know you’re not in my head…” He near whimpered.

Rook sat up a little straighter and faced him, their brows raised in concern. They didn’t remember much from what the townspeople had said. Most, if not all sympathy was thrown to the breeze at the mere mention of the man’s name, but his family mentioned a few things here and there. If Rook hadn’t met those Joseph affected first hand, if Rook never saw what he had done to the town, if they listened solely to his family, they would feel sympathy and maybe pity for him. He needed help. Deep psychological scars ran rampant through this man. Whatever happened in his past was profound enough to warp how he saw the world around him.

He knew he wouldn’t get a response and lifted his glasses once more to rub his eye, figuring it was another delusion. “Just ignore it.” He muttered.

 

“Joseph.” The small voice said.

      He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed, chalking it up to the voice once more. The one that whispered to him when he was at his lowest. This was a pretty dark stain in his life, having near died for another time. Rook gently lifted a hand to his cheek and shifted his head to face them, his eyes slowly meeting theirs, but closing as he sighed. Rook pressed another hand to the other side of his face, waiting until they got his full attention before speaking his name once more. Their voice was meek and sore from misuse, spread thin, a miniscule cry.

He was stunned, staring at Rook in complete silence. He didn’t know what to say or do. Leaning forwards, he pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes in relaxation, a hand shakily reaching up to the deputy’s cheek, but feeling braver and relaxed once it was placed down.

“Thank you.” He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hope seems lost

The two had been set off again by each other's side, the air shifting around them to accommodate to the cold chill of night once more. Rook was bored and tired, unable to match Joseph’s enthusiasm, or so it seemed. There had been no other splits, no other ways to have gone. A single railway started up once again, having the beginnings of the rails sprung up from under the dirt, buried and forgotten. The two followed the path alongside it, but soon slowed to a stop.

Rook had been looking down at the metal railings and wooden slats, the smell of water closer than ever. Joseph gently took the lantern from their grip, rising it above his head. Rook looked to him, then to their path.

To put it simply, it was gone. Utterly and completely blocked off by a large stone, a single wall ahead of them. Along the wall of the stone, water trickled down in steady streams, pooling near their feet before the earth greedily lapped it up. Rook’s gut twisted. They felt sick. All of this hope they had was stamped into the ground in one fell swoop. They couldn’t focus on holding onto Joseph anymore. Couldn’t focus on the dim glow ahead of them. Couldn’t focus on standing upright enough to give them the strength to stay standing. They slumped to their knees with a sob. Joseph didn’t seem shocked or annoyed. He didn’t seem to hold any expression, simply keeping his stoic expression with a rigid form.

Rook shivered. The cold bit into their fingers and pooled in their stomach with the other negative thoughts. This time, they were going to be sick. Their hands flitted to hold against their lips, gagging from the tightness in their gut.

“God has a plan.” Joseph murmured softly. He was too confident in his words. Too brave. Stoic.

They shook their head and held it in their palms, their fingers digging and gripping their hair, a few strands pulled from the roots. The walls felt like they were closing in. Too cramped. In a moment, they would be crushed under the suffocating weight. Utterly alone and in the dark.

Joseph turned his attention back to the breaking deputy, sitting by their side in a crouch and putting a hand to their shoulder. “Deputy, He has a plan.” They rubbed their nose on their sleeve and shook their head. They felt their trust slip away. A memory struck them. There was a path a ways back that they went down, the second path they couldn’t see past, but maybe it went to the way out. Maybe they had gone the wrong way!

They stood and quickly twinged, falling to the ground, re-remembering the pain in their leg. They crawled on their hands and knees a few steps when Joseph spoke up.

“What are you doing?”

They sat up and pointed back where they had come, making a V with their palms together. The hand on their left went up, but they shook their head and brought them together, raising their right hand and nodding frantically, looking at him for confirmation.

Joseph knew this was not the time to try his luck with getting the deputy to explain with words, “We choose the right path.” The deputy grabbed his arms just above the elbows, a searching look darting from one eye to the next.

‘But how do you know?’ their face read, draining from color, a look of horror etching their features.

“Don’t panic, I know what way we took, He’s never led me astray before-” Rook shook Joseph again, their head teetering left and right, shock freezing them in place. “Deputy, please.” He tried to reason.

They let go and tried to stand once more, Joseph suddenly taking a hold of them and yanking them back on their rump. “Listen, I know because I’ve been here before!” He snapped. The deputy tilted their head back to face him upside down.

He continued, “the path to the left leads through the sulfur mine, but the path to the right leads to a sheer drop. Even if you had a lantern, you wouldn’t see it until it was too late. It’s a sinkhole that formed in the eighties, a small slope that when you realize you can’t stand straight, it becomes too late and you fall, and the reason this mine is abandoned.” He snapped, getting the deputy’s full attention. His words weren’t clipped in anger like before, but the southern hint eased into his words more and more. He didn’t seem to notice. The deputy sniffed and furrowed their brow.

“I know this because I asked around. I’ve already lost so many good people to this mine, and I’ll be damned if I lost another.” He shuddered, his grip faltering on Rook’s shoulders. “I asked for guidance. I prayed for the way and the answer. They told me to go left, and I had to trust it.” He slowly pulled the deputy to his chest, his arms embracing them, his chin on their shoulder. “Nobody could remember which way it was. This place had been sealed off for years… I opened the seal…” He murmured, giving the deputy a small squeeze. 

They understood and reached up to hold the back of his neck, giving a small rub with their thumb. It was okay, they wanted to say. Slowly, they pulled from his grip and turned in their spot, looking to him. They scooted closer and held him close. If it were the end of the world outside, then spending the last few days with him wouldn’t have been so bad.

Nightfall came and went, Rook sleeping in Joseph’s lap like they had done before. They were too drained to fight off whatever drowsiness they felt, but morning came too soon for their liking. There was not much for them to do aside from sit in place. They didn’t have enough water or supplies to make the trip back and pray that whoever came back to unclog the entryway, and the sulfur deposits would be a sure way to get themselves killed with how thin the air was starting to feel.

And so, they spent their day lounging. Soon enough, the lamp had burned out, leaving them in darkness, the sound of their breathing and the faintest of rustling outside to keep them entertained until they expected death to come. The two gave a last long sip of the water, taking turns until it was gone.

The third day was coming to an end, the chill nipping at their fingers and toes, but neither of them could relax enough to let sleep take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I missed an upload the other night, so for today, you get two chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet escape delivered from God. Or physics. Take your pick.

That was when a cracking sound caught their attention. Rook turned on the flashlight and shone it down the path they came from, a visage of a pale boogeyman leaving their mind when it was clear. They heard the snapping crackles once more, slowly trailing the beam of light towards the single stone that blocked the path. Where the water had run earlier, it was now frozen. Peaks of ice started to form along the stone, more water gathering and freezing, forming deep ridges into the wall. Rook squinted and slowly looked up to Joseph, furrowing their brow.

More sharp cracks and pops echoed, booming and thunderous. Joseph carefully stood and pulled Rook to their feet, walking away from the wall despite their protests. He stood in place with his hands steadying the deputy on either side of their ribs. “I told you he has a plan.” He whispered to Rook’s ear, a little too close for comfort. Hot breath eased against their cheek, a fog painting his words in the chill. More water spewed into the cave, but it didn’t reach their feet. Instead, it froze against the rock until it was sealed, ice preventing more water from seeping in.

Rook was much more disappointed than they would give credit for. That was until an ungodly boom shattered the stillness. The great stone before them had finally been snapped in two from the water, one side sliding down the side of the cliff, then the other, tumbling after. Water spilled out in a great stream, pushing against their ankles and nearly shoving them back.

“We need to hurry, get on my back.” Joseph spoke, moving in front of Rook and bending low, gripping onto the deputy tightly when they moved closer. He trotted forwards, ducking to the side of the waterfall that formed, a few splashes of water soaking through their clothes. He narrowly missed new rocks that fell, having been loosened from the single great stone having been moved out of the way. He nearly slipped in the water, but reaffirmed his grip on the deputy and let himself fall forwards down the side of the hill, catching each step at the last moment until he was on flat ground. Crashes and pops echoed around them, behind them.

Once the two were safe and Joseph was momentarily out of breath, they turned to face the exit they had come through. Boulders blocked the mouth of the cave, water flooding inwards and outside of the hole, bounding off of the rocks in a spray. He couldn’t help but chuckle and sigh happily, “I told you He had a plan.”

Rook couldn’t shake the weird feeling that snapped at the base of their spine, gnawing their shoulders and toes in the ghostly feeling of being watched. They looked around, but to no avail.

Without another word, Joseph continued walking along, continuing down the hill and up a second one to a main road, black asphalt an all too welcome sight. If he let Rook down, he was sure they would be kissing it by now. He wasn’t too far off, though.

“Which way?” He glanced back, the chill biting into their skin and clothes, a fog still puffing just past his lips as he spoke. The deputy didn’t know where they were, but pointed to the right, holding strongly when Joseph moved once more.

It was at least a mile before they saw a car, probably abandoned that day. Luggage cluttered in the roof rack and open trunk of the station wagon. If Rook knew the resistance well enough, they knew that this was unlocked and probably had the keys still in it. It was probably just dead from the engine being shot at, or out of gas, having not been filled up when the owner was in a hurry. They pointed to the car and leaned closer to Joseph’s face, looking for an expression.

“You want to stop here?” He was a little in disbelief, glancing around the road in case there was other oncoming traffic. Rook nodded, completely sure of themself. Joseph sighed and reluctantly agreed, opening the passenger door to set Rook inside. They slowly climbed to the back seat and reached into the open trunk space, rifling through to pick out a quilt.

Joseph had sat in the driver’s seat, but paused when looking to Rook in the rearview mirror. The deputy looked to him and leaned over, pulling his hand and nudging their head towards the seat itself. He was wary of what the deputy was doing and slowly climbed over the seat to sit by them.

Rook carefully pulled off their waterlogged boots and shrugged into the coziness of the blanket. He followed by example, a little surprised when Rook motioned and laid him across the back seat. Joseph was confused, but didn’t have the energy to argue, simply holding Rook to his chest where they conked out, a leg straddled on either side by the deputy’s thighs.

With half lidded eyes and a gentle smile on his face, he murmured “What am I to do with you…” before letting go and allowing himself into a deep sleep.

Come morning, Rook woke to a tap on the glass, letting out a confused and annoyed groan pass their lips. They looked up to see who dared disturb their slumber. It was a random passerby, but they recognized the deputy enough to seem astonished.

“You’re the deputy!” They practically beamed. It could get much worse, they thought to themself. They grew stiff and looked down to their knees against the leather seats, a little confused when there was no Father. “This is great news! We have to tell everybody.” The resistance member spun, gleefully prattling on to themself. For some reason, the deputy felt alone again.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bow on top and a shorter chapter.

****

They had spent the next few days recovering from their sprained ankle at a friend’s house. Sharky couldn’t apologize enough and was in near tears when he saw the deputy again, having thought he lost a bro to his foolishness. It took an hour for him to stop sniveling and pry the man from the deputy’s waist, and even longer for the initial shock to go away. The deputy reassured with small touches on his hand and shoulder that they were alright, just a small injury.

That night, there was a knock at the door. The deputy woke and looked to the bedroom door, Sharky poking his head in, “Hey, man. You awake?”

They squinted, looked to the time, then to him. It was three in the morning, what could be so important. Sharky gave the lack of response of one of the many pillows being thrown at him a good sign and stepped into the room. “Somebody came by and dropped this off, said it was for you? I didn’t read the note, I swear.” He pressed a bundle of fabric down on the deputy’s lap. From the weight alone, they immediately knew what it was and leaned over to the bedside lamp to flick it on, sitting upright and alert to look over the present.

It was their coat, a note sticking from one of the breast pockets, folded neatly into fourths. They plucked the white paper and opened it, the handwritten note was neat, but illegible if one didn’t know how to read in practiced cursive.

**  
**

‘Psalm 35:18

I will give you thanks in the great congregation: I will praise you among many people.

-God is watching’

**  
**

     To be honest, it was the creepiest thank you note they had ever gotten and only one man could’ve given it that awkward stalker vibe. Unmistakably, Joseph.

     Sharky rubbed the back of his head, “Okay, to be honest, I really did try to read it, but only knew the numbers. I’ll be fucken’ damned if you make me open a bible verse or some shit, man. Can’t make me do it. Nope.” He looked up to the deputy, getting the smile he wanted. He grinned back and stood from the bed, walking back out of the room, “Get some rest.” He murmured, closing the door as gently as he could manage.

     The deputy folded the paper up a bit more and pressed it into the coat pocket, finding a new granola bar inside. They knew it was new from the different flavor, cinnamon. They snorted and set it on the bedside table, hugging the coat to their chest with a deep sigh. That was when they noticed the lingering scent. It had been washed and worn since the caves. They half expected the lingering scent of the sulfur from before, but fresh linen and water replaced it. A third scent lingered. Unmistakably. Joseph.


End file.
